Seventh Fleet
The Seventh Fleet is one of the seven mighty fleets of the Army of the Light, tasked with scouring the universe and defeating the Legion wherever they take root. The Seventh is the smallest of the other seven fleets, having the fewest ships and lowest number of soldiers. They are the only ones that actually have the largest non military population among the other fleets, easily ten times as many civilians and families live within the fleet compared to the amount of soldiers stationed there. The Seventh The Seventh is composed of exactly eight ships. One Dimensional Ship, Three Frigates, Two Carriers and Two Bio-dome ships. Among this the fleet is composed of different military and civilian personnel that help maintain the fleet. The fleet has a standing military strength of thirteen thousand soldiers. While a standing civilian population of one hundred and twenty thousand. Both these figures are a mixture of many races, and as such an exact estimate is not know. The Seventh Fleet is not a true fleet, something that had become a small stigma to them, since their military forces are so small, nearly five times smaller than the other fleets it had made itself useful as a support fleet. Acting as a backup for any other fleet that requires their aid, as well a ferry for relocated displaced races that have been affected by the Burning Legion. Of this the Seventh is composed of a minimal combat force, consisting of a battalion of Alliance warriors alongside an equal amount of Horde forces, with different sects from different neutral groups that have taken up the battle against the Legion. For example there are four sects on the Seventh, The Argent Crusade, The Knights of the Ebon Blade, Kirin Tor, Earthern Ring, Cenarian Circle. But there are some smaller groups within the fleet, unrecognized but still a valuable part of the fleets main forces. Command Structure The command structure within the Army of the Light is actually quite unique, instead of a standard hierarchy with commanders and officers, there are actually several armies within the singular army. In this case, there are the Alliance Forces, that have the basic foot soldiers for every race affiliated with the Alliance, and the Horde Forces, that have the same infantry and soldiery as any army. Then there are the sects. specially made divisions within the army that hold special talents that the army of the light uses for specific situations. Because of this unique structure a even more unique command structure has been created within the army of the light in order to accommodate these separate groups and allow them to work together cohesively. It took many years to implement and perfect the system but the fleet is actually the better for it. This structure allows for redundancy is command as well as cross borders military cooperation that doesn't breakdown the cohesion within the different military forces. Each force and sect is a single commander, they act as the lead for the military group, under them are a set number of support officers. In each group there are universal ranks and standings, but they still maintain the same military naming system of their respective race and cultures. (Example: Marshal = General. High Shaman = Archmage. Division Captain = Commander.) This allows for a better flow of changing command in the forces that doesn't break down the current cohesion of the force. But the Sects. do not possess the same authority as they are special division groups within the main military body and therefore and often used for special tasks and missions. Although the Argent Crusade is often allowed to lead in times of need, as they are a more militaristic order compared to the others. Alliance Forces The Alliance Battalion is led by High Marshal Lysander Reinhart, a veteran of several wars. He took the position at the same time as Mairne and has held it for ten years. He commands the entirety of the Alliance military might, while he shares the same universal rank as the other commanders he still holds authority over them while acting as an Alliance officer. Horde Forces The Horde Battalion is led by Chieftain Mull Stormhoof, Chieftain of the Stormhoof, Thunderhorn and Darkmane Tauren Tribes. Having taken the position after his fathers death eight years ago and also the position of Commander three years after. He has complete authority over any and all Horde forces including the other commanders. Sect. Forces In the Fleet there are several sects that acts as special division groups within the army. For example the Argent Crusade, Knights of the Ebon Blade, and Cenarian Circle are considered sects. because of their small numbers and their special purposes within the fleet. They do make up the majority of the military body, but because of their unique qualities they are often placed into special groups that allows for them to be deployed in areas of importance. Nothing stops a group of demons better than a company of Death Knights and Paladins leading a charge. Because of this these sects are often used for more riskier and important assignments that require the destruction of an enemy stronghold or assassination of an Legion commander. These sects are often very small, and because of that certain groups often are absorbed into it in order to improve their effectiveness. For example, The Dawnchaser Tauren Tribe has integrated into the Argent Crusade to swell its ranks with new Paladin. While the Shadows Hunters, Night Elf Nightblades, SI:7 Assassins, Forsaken Deathstalkers all make up the Assassins in the fleet, acting as a league of assassins. Because of this the fleets have more special manpower compared to the legion, this has allowed them to inflict massive casualties upon their enemies with minimal loss to their own. The current forces in the sevenths are the Agent Crusade, Knights of the Ebon Blade, Cenarian Circle, Earthen Ring, Kirin Tor, Wyrmrest Accord, Ramkahen, along with an assortment of other races that do not fit into any particular group or sect. Acting mostly as mercenaries and soldiers for hire, there have even been notes of Saurok and Arakkoa among the fleets ranks. Dimensional Ships The Seventh Fleet had eight ships under its command. The Garadar: The Dimensional Ship that allows for the fleet to enter and travel through the Twisted Nether, this ships is the command post for the Seventh Fleet. It is commanded by Admiral Tyresa Morgan, who is the Ships Captain and Commander of the Fleet. White Wolf: A Frigate, a smaller and lightly armored fighter designed to deploy large forces quickly onto a planet, also can act as a forward operations post. The Unseen Punisher: A Frigate, a smaller and lightly armored fighter designed to deploy large forces quickly onto a planet, also can act as a forward operations post. Argent Spear: A Frigate, a smaller and lightly armored fighter designed to deploy large forces quickly onto a planet, also can act as a forward operations post. The Devourer: A Carrier, a large ship designed to hold and deploy the different vehicles and machines used by the Seventh Fleet. Death's Caterer: A Carrier, a large ship designed to hold and deploy the different vehicles and machines used by the Seventh Fleet. The Fortune: A Large self-sustaining artificial environment that was designed to house the large population, as well as to provide food and air for the fleets. They were designed after the Eco-Domes found in Outland several decades ago. These ships are maintained by a skeletal crew, as such most of the population is civilian rather than military. The Abundant Globe: A Large self-sustaining artificial environment that was designed to house the large population, as well as to provide food and air for the fleets. They were designed after the Eco-Domes found in Outland several decades ago. These ships are maintained by a skeletal crew, as such most of the population is civilian rather than military. Command Staff The Seventh Fleet has several high ranking soldiers within its ranks, ranging from Commanders to Sergeant. As such the fleets main forces are made up of many different forces. Each soldiers is as valuable as any general, some more than others. Senior and Executive Officers This is the command staff for the Seventh Fleet, they control all basic operations within the fleet and the forces as well as the different organizations that are present. Non-Commissioned Officers These are other officers and soldiers within the fleet, their roles are not specified but they are among the most elite and are considered special assets to their forces. Standing Forces The Seventh Fleet has a standing force of Fourteen Thousand soldiers, divided amongst the different Alliance, Horde and Sect. forces that make up the Fleet. As it stands they have several main groups within their armies that have specific duties and purposes. Main Army Branch Alliance Five Thousand (5'000) – All soldiers present are simple infantry and basic troops, Warriors, Archer, Rifleman, Healers, ect. Specialized troops, such as Paladins, Death Knights, Assassins, ect are divided into specialized groups that are run by their own commanders and loan out these men to different areas and forces that need them. This allows for the more advanced troops to be used where they are needed and with more diversity. Horde Four Thousand (4'000) - All soldiers present are simple infantry and basic troops, Warriors, Archer, Rifleman, Healers, ect. Specialized troops, such as Paladins, Death Knights, Assassins, ect are divided into specialized groups that are run by their own commanders and loan out these men to different areas and forces that need them. This allows for the more advanced troops to be used where they are needed and with more diversity. Neutral Forces Argent Crusade Five Hundred (500) – All Paladins, regardless of allegiance are made to serve in the Argent Crusade, this allows for their forces to be distributed around the different fighting forces more easily. * One (1) - Knight-Commander: The Knight-Commander serves as the senior officer of the entire Argent Crusade within the Seventh Fleet. ** Current Knight-Commander: Aurrius Darkhammer * Two (2) - Knight-Captains: Knight-Captains are division leaders of the remaining forces within the Argent Dawn, they hold complete command over two hundred of the remaining forces, and officers that are part of their divisions. ** Notable Knight-Captains: [[Joana Lightlance|'Joana Lightlance']], Thurolan of Telaar * Ten (10) - Lieutenants: These Lieutenant lead small strike teams of twenty warriors, they are often used for quick strikes and raiding actions.Notable ** Lieutenants'': ''Bal'darin Lightstrider, Vedorthil Dawnspear * Forty (40) - Sergeants: Command small five manned teams, they are often scouting parties for the Crusade. ** Notable Sergeants: ' Carmila Ranford, Raven Silverguard' Kirin Tor Three Hundred (300) – All Magi, regardless of allegiance are made to serve in the Kirin Tor, this allows for their forces to be distributed around the different forces more easily. * One (1) Senior Archmage: Leader of the Kirin Tor, acts as an official head of the branch. ** Current Senior Archmage: Manath Magesinger * Ten (10) Archmages: Act as leaders and officials for the Order, each group is often assigned to a military group, the Archmage acts as a squad leader for the mages that are assigned to a platoon. ** Notable Archmages: Annie Froststorm, Kingston Spellstorm, Kyleinia, Raralas Arcanum, Robert Al'thor Black Kabal Fifty (50) - All Warlocks that are sanctioned are part of the Kirin Tor Sect known as the Kabal, which monitors and restricts the Warlocks for the purposes of fighting against Demons. * One (1)' Head Councillor of the Black Kabal': Leads a small group of Warlocks within the Seventh Fleet, shares the same privileges and rank as a Senior Archmage. ** Current Head Councillor: Danforth Lichhunter * Five (5) Fel-Enchanters - Council Leaders for a Warlock Coven within the Kirin Tor, they lead a small group of Warlocks. ** Notable Fel-Enchanters: [[Adria Darkweaver|'Adria Darkweaver']], Bera'vida the Demon Scholar, Necrous, '[[Xrach Fadeligther|'Xrach Fadeligther]] Knights of the Ebon Blade ''' One Hundred (100) – All Death Knights, regardless of allegiance are made to serve in the Ebon Blade, this allows for their forces to be distributed around the different forces more easily. * One (1) - '''Knight-Captain: Leader of the Ebon Blade sect. Commands all forces within the order. ** Current Knight-Captain: Lucius Dreadmoore * Five (5) - Dread-Commanders: Small group leaders within the Ebon Blade, all directly answer to the Knight-Captain. ** Notable Dread-Commanders: Reginald Blackgrave, Teleron, Terra Deathwinter, Theodore Thomson * Ten (10) - Champions - Unofficial Rank, held by those who have shown superior skill and ability. ** Notable Champions: [[Morgana Runecaller|'Morgana Runecaller']], Varro Dreadbringer Cenarian Circle Two Hundred and Fifty (250) – All Druids, regardless of allegiance are made to serve in the Cenarian Circle, this allows for their forces to be distributed around the different forces more easily. * One (1) - Senior Archdruid: Leads all Druids within the Circle, acts as a figurehead for the Druid's Council. ** Current Senior Archdruid: Fulgrim Razorwing * Ten (10) - Archdruids: Leads small groups of Druids, often also acting as mentors and trainers for the younger ones. ** Notable Archdruids: Elyssire Nightstrider, Rosaria Wildheart Earthen Ring Two Hundred (200) – All Shamans, regardless of allegiance are made to serve in the Earthen Ring, this allows for their forces to be distributed around the different forces more easily. * Five (5) - High Shaman's: These five lead the Council of Elders, the main controlling branch for the Ring, they act as a council in deciding the decisions of the order, with a single figure as a leader of the Council, although that person has no more power than of the other High Shaman's. ** Current High Shaman's: [[Aethalia|'Aethalia']],' Cadeyrn Thunderclaw, Kalgu Moonfury, Mairne Ragetotem, Zul'Dalhar' Shanxi Monks One Hundred and Fifty (150) – All Monks, regardless of allegiance are made to serve in the Shanxi Temple, this allows for their forces to be distributed around the different forces more easily. * One (1) - Grand Master: Leads the Temple. ** Current Grand Master: Mai * Ten (10) - Masters: Councillors for the Grand Master, trains the new warriors and also maintains order within the temple. Each Master is a head of a different martial arts school, each teach their methods onto their disciples. ** Notable Masters: Mr. Bobo, Shen Tsu Wyrmcrest Accord Seven Hundred (700) – All Dragons, regardless of allegiance are made to serve in the Accord, they are usually distributed via needs, from either mounts to leading attacks. * Five (5) - Wyrm's: Each Flight has one leader for their respective flights. These elders lead their flights in battle or other duties. ** Current Wyrm's: Anastrasza, [[Karthrion|'Karthrion']], Koromu, Talacgos, Valressra * ???? (?) - Wyrm-Lords: Elder Dragons that lead the rest of the flight, often act as parental figures for the younger dragons. Institute of Science and Magic One Thousand (1'000) – This is a group formed of the greatest minds and engineers within the fleet; they make up the best inventors and designers that maintain the war machine that is the Second Fleet. Repairing vehicles and also fashioning new armor and weapons. * One (1) - Institute Head: Leader of all the Scientific groups within the fleet, acts as a figure head for the entire organization. ** Current Institute Head: Albert Metamatter * Seven (7) - Division Heads: Leader of the different scientific divisions within the fleet, relating too Sciences/Engineering/Magic/Weaponry/Metallurgy/Alchemy/Logistics. Each group interacts with one another but often works within its own field. ** Notable Division Heads': Grizzlow, Melanie Gearbottom * ???? (?) - Team Research Leads: These researcher lead small teams of scientists to work out different problems or experiments. ** Notable Team Research Leads: Galv Hellhex Assassins League One Hundred (100) - A group of highly trained spied, assassins, and interrorgators who work to remove high ranking enemies outside and within the Fleet's ranks. They act as information gathers and killers. Highly trained and skilled enought to bypass even the most defended of fortifications. * One (1) - Grandmaster Assassin: An unknown individual within the Order that acts as a leader for the Assassins, he is kept hidden and remains secret from almost anyone outside of the Fleet. Even some of the Assassins do not know his true identity as he hides himself among the soldiers he commands. 'Giant Council' Seven Hundred (800) - A large faction of Giants of the six different clans of Sea, Ice, Stone, Fire, Storm, and Iron. These giants serve one of the two Watchers that reside within the Fleet, who are their creators and superiors. They act as aids to the Watchers in helping in any task asked of them and reside within the Temple of the Forge located on the Abundant Glove Eco-Dome Ship. *Six (6) - Fathers: These are the patriarchs of the different Giant races that made up Azeroth and all their kind currently reside in the Seventh Fleet. **The Fathers: Asrarok, Balgur Vondar, Sig'val, Surtrar, Vol'tyr, Ymirin 'Hunters Guild' Two Hundred and Fifty (250) - A group dedicated Hunters, Trackers and Beastmasters. This group deal with the scouting and tracking of enemy forces over distances and training in guerrilla warfare. Along with looking after exotic and high dangerous animals that the Fleet employs along with the many mounts they have. Watcher Council Five Hundred (500) - The Watcher Council is composed of two Watchers and their aids, mainly composed of Iron Dwarves and Earthen. They work on maintaining the Forge and also using it to create powerful weapons and tools for the Fleet when asked. This includes powerful weapons and tools used by champions of the Fleet. *Two (2) - Watchers: Hibal the Earth-Watcher, Ullvar the Watcher of Magic Ogri'la Ogri'la is a small tribe of Ogres within with Fleet that have joined in order to help against the Burning Legion, they are the last of their kind to have survived in Outland after the events of the planets destruction. They mainly operate independently from other forces but occasionally work with the Horde forces. * The Imperator: This is the king or emperor of their people, handed down from generation to generation all who would rule the Ogre nation. But with the loss and division among their people this title has degraded with time and is held only onto symbolically. ** [[Jarga'gok|'Jarga'gok, the Imperator's Legacy']] Vrykul Clans The Vrykul have become united in recent years after the scattering of their people, through the efforts of two powerful chieftains they have united all remaining clans together and united to help the Fleet stop the Legion. They serve themselves but also the Titan Watchers, acting as an armed for of their will. Only through their word does their army march. *'King and Queen Haggard Stormfist, Astrid Thunderspear' **'Envoy: ''Ruk'var' '''Miscellaneous' Two Thousand (2'000)' '– These are individuals or groups that have signed onto the fleet, usually out of vengeance against the Legion or some other personal reason. They are races of factions so small they often only contain one person or a handful of warriors. Silver Waters Armada One Thousand Four Hundred (1'400) - The Silver Water Armada was a force of Pirate Alliances that were formed after the events of the Cataclysm to seize power over southern Stranglethorn from the Bildgewater Cartel and Bloodsail Buccaneers. They were formed of a fleet that actively opposed both forces and eventually took over all trade and piracy in these regions. Although with the advent for the Fleet their leader saw the chance to build up his wealth as a hired out mercenary. They operate as one of the Airship commanders for the Fleet. * One (1) Admiral: The commander of all the Silver Water forces, he is also a part of the Seventh Fleet Air Force. ** Current Admiral: Benjamin Ashbeard *** First Mate: Ose * Two (2) Rear Admirals: These two act as the command forces for the different task forces that make up the Armada. * Thirty (30) Captains: These are the individual ship Captains that command each air-ship from the different task forces. ** Notable Captains: Swelly Greenskin See Also * First Fleet * Second Fleet * Third Fleet * Fourth Fleet * Fifth Fleet * Sixth Fleet * Gotei 13 * Requiem * Harribel's Arrancar